one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Meta vs. Hanzo
The Round of 64 continues with The Meta of Red vs. Blue (nominated by Joshuakrasinski) takes on Hanzo of Overwatch (nominated by John1Thousand)! Who do you think will win? Agent Maine or the mercenary of the Shimada Clan? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. In the Ancient Alien Temples Caboose, Church and Washington are fighting against The Meta around for the guns Meta: Fools you are all no match for me. Caboose: Well try this one!!! Meta: A dynamite? The dynamite explodes at The Meta and falls on the ground Church: Well done Caboose we can do it together for the work of paste. Washington: Yeah we got this one guys! Meta: It's my turn now!!! The Meta releases the flamethrows and fires up in the flash Caboose: Well I'm gonna turn into bricks!!! With my shotgun!!!! The Meta and Caboose both charges ahead and the red rift opens to suck massively forward and forward Meta: What's going on!!!!! Caboose: I don't know? The red rift sucks The Meta and Caboose in and vanishes which leaves Church and Washington we're left behind Washington: What?! Church: Caboose No!!!!!!!!!!!!! After the Dragons short, Hanzo is seen meditating in honor of his brother, Genji. He soon doesn't realized a red rift that suddenly appears and sucks him in before vanishing without a trace. Meta: Ugh, Where this is place? ???: You might think big into it. Meta: Halt!! Who goes there!! ???: It's me and I can introduce myself. I'm Anti Venom and who are you? Meta: I'm Meta so you maybe good. Anti Venom: I guess you would be impress huh. Meta: Not sure but I was in the Ancient Alien Temple but I was fighting against the blue team. Anti Venom: So you know? ???: YOU ALL… ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Anti Venom: That won't count man but I see you later! Meta: Same to you!!! The Meta then teleported to a rocky field, heading north. It is mostly flat; its landscape shifts into mountains and canyons further west. He is heading for the abandoned city in the center. Suddenly an arrow comes towards the freelancer who dodges the attack entirely and pulls out his giant machine gun while Hanzo takes cover behind a rock. TRIUMPH OR DIE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Scarlet Warrioress) 60 Hanzo shoots an arrow at the exact same moment that the Meta did, however, the arrow traveled faster than Maine's grenade could ever hope traveling, the bow's arrows impacted the grenade, and it exploded in Meta's face. Hanzo kept shooting at the Meta, sending him back slightly every shot from both barrels. 54 Maine charges at the defensive Hero and hooks him in the face, then proceeds to keep jabbing him in the stomach and chest. The Freelancer grabs Hanzo by the leg and throws him into the ground, the Meta grabs the Brute Shot and slashes down, only for Hanzo to dodge and get up. 45 The Meta keeps slashing at Hanzo, he dodges for the most part but gets nailed in the chest twice. The agent slashes one last time but the eldest Shimada lifts his knee up and blocks it and fires an arrow at Meta, knocking him back and damaging him. Hanzo Shimada pulls his bows, unleashing the powerful arrow that turned into smaller ones, knocking Maine away again. 37 The Freelancer Agent yells in rage as he fires grenades from the Brute Shot. The Meta then tackles Hanzo to the ground and smashes his head several times in sucession, shaking the area around them. Hanzo uses his bow like a club to slash at Maine's head, distracting him enough to kick him back and get up. Hanzo shoots multiple times. 20 Meta activates his Overshield as Hanzo and shoots more arrows and pulls a new arrow as he proceeds to activate his Dragon Ultimate and fires the arrow. Hanzo: Ryuuga wagateki wo kurau! 12 Until Maine stabs him in the chest and sparta-kicks him away, the Freelancer fires a grenade, Hanzo smacks it back with his bow, it hits him and he stumbles backwards as his enhancement dissipates. The Meta activates his Bubble Shield as he fires grenades and Hanzo shoots but to no avail. 7 Hanzo's arrow then shatters the Bubble Shield with the Meta, catching him by surprise and pointing an arrow at his chest. Hanzo fires at Maine's body, splattering blood everywhere. Hanzo keeps firing, Meta is covered in blood and from head to toe. 3 The Meta's body falls down on the warm stone, Hanzo looks at the fallen opponent. Hanzo lifts his foot up and smashes down, knocking the Meta out. K.O!!! Hanzo: Many thanks to you... now I’m stronger than I was before. Hanzo then walks away towards an intense fight not too far away. Results ???: WHAT!? And to have such a powerful opponent knocked out this quickly... very well. This melee’s winner is Hanzo. (Cues Overwatch - Dragons Theme Orchestral Remix) Winning Combatant: Meta: 2 Hanzo: 15 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:Male-only battles Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees